Mi final feliz
by Namiki-Chan
Summary: naruto despues de ser curado por hinata empieza a sentir algo por ella cuando al fin el sueño de hinata de que naruto se fije en ella se vuelve realidad tendran que pasar por diferentes situaciones para lograr lo que toda pareja desea su FINAL


Capitulo 1

- Eran las 11:00 pm en Konoha, ya no había señales de que alguien estuviera despierto a esas horas. Cuando en las instalaciones del clan Hyuuga se encontraba la heredera de la rama principal de la familia sentada en el patio observando el cielo oscuro y nublado.

-Hinata: Naruto-kun...

-Hiashi: ¡HINATA!

-Hinata: Padre... ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hiashi: es tarde, es hora de dormir, ve a tu alcohoba.

-Hinata: si padre...

La chica se dispuso a mirar el cielo una vez más e irse a su habitación. Mientras estaba recostada mirando hacia arriba...

-Hinata: Me pregunto... como estará Naruto-kun supe que partió a una misión hace 3 días y justamente quería vencer mi miedo a hablar cuando esta cerca el. *suspiro* Naruto-kun... te amo. Ella cerro sus ojos y quedo dormida, y

A mitad de la noche...

*kunai lanzado*

-Hinata: ¿¡Qué! (sobre-exaltada) ¿¡Qué fue eso! (Dijo mirando a su alrededor). Mmm parece que ha sido mi imaginación... je... que tonta! (se dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza y se volvió a recostar y a quedar dormida).

Al poco rato...

-: Hi... Hinata...

-Hinata: (dormida) Naruto-kun...

-: ¡Hinataaa!

-Hinata: (exaltada) Nanikore! (Contemplo a su alrededor sintió una presencia) BYAKU...

-: Hinata no, tranquila soy yo... rápido abre tu ventana, estoy malherido... ¡Hinataa!

-Hinata: ¿Quién eres?... ¡BYAKUGAN!... (SHOCK) Na...¡Narutoo-kun! (corrió a su ventana a abrirla y dejarlo pasar).

Ella ayudo a los ojos azules a entrar a su casa y lo recostó en su cama mientras ella solo observaba sus heridas con temor.

-Hinata: ¿qué te paso?

-Naruto: después te digo... ahora solo ayu..Dame... (El movió su mano para sacar

Algo de su bolsillo trasero). Hinata,, toma. -Hinata quedo impresionada por lo que Naruto le estaba dando y a como pudo lo tomó y sonrió.-

-Hinata: ¿Aún lo conservas? Después de tanto tiempo... Recuerdo cuando te lo di en los exámenes, después de tu pelea con Kiba-kun.

-Naruto: Créeme que... -dijo mientras tomo la mano de Hinata donde ella sostenía la medicina- Créeme que siempre lo traigo conmigo desde aquel día y siempre que... lo uso... me acuerdo de... Ti...

(Hinata se puso Coloradísima)

-Naruto: Je, me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te vez tan...Tierna...(Dijo mientras paso su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla roja de ella). Ahora... ¿Puedes curarme de mis heridas?

-Hinata: C..Claro Ahora vengo solo te pondré un poco de la medicina que te di antes para que no te duela tanto en lo que voy a buscar las vendas y lo demás... Dime ¿Donde estas herido?

-Naruto: Em... En mi hombro, la mejilla, y en mi pierna izquierda.

-Hinata: haber quítate tu cha... O/O

-Naruto: Jeje, siempre pensé que estabas enfermita por ponerte roja, ¿No estas enfermita o si? -dijo tocando la frente de ella-

-Hinata: N-No... O/O

-Naruto: No te preocupes yo me quitare mi chaqueta y mi pantalón ya que mi herida es arriba de la rodilla y no puedes alzar tanto mi pantalón... -dijo sonriendo-

-Hinata: (Su.. ¿Su pantalón? ¿¡QUUEEE!) Yo.. Yo iré por las vendas...

Hinata salió y cerró la puerta, se dejo caer al piso y dio un gran suspiro.

-Hinata: ¿es realmente Naruto-kun el que esta en mi habitación? esto es un sueño, si eso debe ser, me están gastando una mala broma...

(3 min después)

-Naruto: ¡HINATA! ESTA SANGRANDO ¿DONDE ESTAS?

-Hinata: ¿Huh? ¡NO ES UN SUEÑO! ¡YA VOY! ¡KUMENAASAI...!

(Hinata salió corriendo a su almacén de medicinas, después se calmó e iba caminando, justamente iba pasando por el cuarto de Hiashi-sama)

*ZIP*

(Hinata se detuvo)

-Hiashi: ¿¡Que haces Hinata!

-Hinata: -volteo lentamente- ¿YO? eto.. Yo... ¿Agua? Si si yo quería agua beber para digo digo agua para beber si eso es lo único que quería ijijijijijiji *risa nerviosa*

-Hiashi: Pero.. Hinata... ¿estas segura que vas por agua?...

-Hinata: Supuesto Por, digo Por supuesto jijiji

-Hiashi: Hinata.. La cocina esta del otro lado de la casa... ._.

-Hinata: Eto.. ¡Si! ya lo sabia es que estoy algo dormida si eso es jejejejeje (Hinata salió corriendo)

*TOC TOC*

-: ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede One-chan?

-Hinata: Hanabi-chan ¿No tienes medicina o vendas?

-Hanabi: ¿Porque las -bostezo- tendría One-chan?

-Hinata: hmmn Olvídalo, gracias, ya duérmete.

-Hanabi: ¿Huh? Que One-chan tan rarita tengo he he

Hinata regreso a su habitación y encontró a Naruto ya eto... jeje.

-Hinata: D:! ¡

HHHH!

-Naruto: ¡¿Que... Que sucede?

(Se oye de lejos que dicen "¡HINATA QUE PASA!" Hinata se altera y se asusta ya que se oían pasos y rápidamente distiende toda su cama y tira a Naruto al piso)

-Naruto: Hinata que Pas...

-Hinata: SHH! SHH!

(Abren la puerta rápidamente Hiashi,Neji y Hanabi y quedan sorprendidos)

-Hanabi: One-chan...

-Neji: ._.

-Hiashi: ¿Que es esto Hinata?

-Hinata: es que... estaba teniendo una pesadilla ¡si eso! y me caí de la cama :D

-Hiashi: Pero Hinata no puedes haberte quedado dormida tan rápido y soñar algo tan así de repente si se supone que apenas llegaste a tu cuarto de cuando ibas por "agua".

-Hanabi: Si une-chan Además tu fuiste a mi habitación a preguntarme por...

-Hinata: ¡POR AGUA! le fui a preguntar que si tenia agua porque no quería ir hasta la cocina :)

-Hiashi: Pero La cocina esta enfrente del cuarto de Hanabi es solo dar unos cuantos pasos...

-Hanabi: One-chan ._.

-Hinata: -.- ¿¡Podrían creerme todos!

-Naruto: -susurrando muy levemente- Hinata... Esto es algo... :x

(Hinata se puso coloradísima)

-Neji: yo me voy, Ven hanabi te acompaño a tu habitación ya es tarde y me entere de que mañana partirás a una misión despues de la academia así que a la camita niña -dijo jalandole la nariz-

-Hanabi: ._. eres malo primo Neji, y yo me entere que tienes una cita con Ten-ten mañana eeh eeh?:)

-Neji: ¿Que? que tonterias dices Hanabi -dijo ya nervioso, tomo a hanabi i le tapo la boca-

-Neji: Buenas noches, Hinata-sama ten mas cuidado! (Neji se fue y se llevo a Hanabi)

-Hiashi: entonces Explicame Hinata! ¿Que es este alboroto?

-Hinata: Padre... yo... esque me llegue a mi habitacion y me acoste y me empeso a dar algo de hambre y me quise levantar para buscar algo de comida y se me enrredo la sabana y tropese y me cai U_U

-Hiashi: U_U Hay Hinata ten mas cuidado la proxima vez ¿si?

-Hinata: Esta bien...

-Hiashi: Ahora descansa mi niña -Le dio un beso en la frente a Hinata y se fue-

-Hinata: Uff! estuvo cerca Naruto-kun -dijo kitando la sabana de encima de naruto-

-Naruto: Hinata... esto ya es algo raro...

(Hinata estaba sentada en el abdomen de Naruto para que pareciera que solo era ella la que estaba en el piso)

-Hinata: yo? Kumenasai... (Se levanto)

-Naruto: Bien... Ahora me saldra un moreton de donde me aventaste de la cama jeje

-Hinata: Kume...

-Naruto: Ya no importa ahora lo importante es que no nos descubrieron, Aunque no asiamos nada malo :)

-Hinata: Kume, no encontre medicina porque me encontre a mi padre y le tuve que inventar algo U_U suerte que no uso el byakugan ni Neji ni Hanabi...

-Naruto: pero ¿Porque gritaste?

-Hinata: porque tu no traes puestos tus pantalones... O/O

-Naruto: pero ¿Porque gritaste?

-Hinata: porque tu no traes puestos tus pantalones... O/O

-Naruto: Pero no es nada de otro mundo, digo es qomo ver a Neji en boxers jeje

-Hinata: ._. N-Neji en B-boxers? ¡Ieeeee! No eso ni pensarlo.. e.e' Bueno ahora quedate quietecito mientras te curo ademas am...

Hinata busco y busco y rebusco hasta que encontro un par de vendas en su habitacion y empezo a curar a Naruto

-Hinata: Y dime ¿Poruqe aqui? ¿Porque a mi casa?

-Naruto: ¿Huh? Te molesta que este aqui?

-Hinata: No claro que no pero me extraña que no haigas ido con Sakura-chan ._.

-Naruto: Mmm yo... Digamos que quise ver que pasaba si venia aqui y al parecer fue muy divertido y admito que me puse colorado cuando estabas arriba de mi.

-Hinata: (se pone colorada) No quiero sonar tonta o algo asi.. pero ¿Aun sientes algo por Sakura?

-Naruto: Pues... No pienso rendirme hasta que ella me quiera! -dijo sonrrientemente-

-Hinata: Oh, ya veo... -dijo mirando hacia abajo, Naruto sintio una pequeña gota en su brazo-

-Naruto: ¿Huh? Que es esto? ¿Una gota? ¿De donde?

-Hinata: Bien... creo que eso es todo y para la proxima deberias ir con Sakura no crees? :'( ya que ella es una especialista medica y yo solo una kunoichi comun y corriente... -Dijo poniendose de pie- Duerme en mi cama yo dormire en el piso...

-Naruto: Pero... Hinata...

-Hinata: No, No hay problema. Que descanses Naruto-kun

(Dijo esto Hinata y salió de la habitacion, fue al baño y se lavo la cara, mientras se observaba en el espejo)

-Hinata: ¡Soy una tonta! Como pude pensar que a alguien tan lindo tierno y guapo le pudiese gustar alguien como yo, soy solamente basura, un estorbo, No soy nada bonita en comparacion de sakura no entiendo porque No lo entiendo, El no me ama nunca lo ara (empesaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos) PORQUE! PORQUE ESTOY TAM EMPEÑADA DESDE QUE IBAMOS EN LA ACADEMIA DESDE ENTONCES TE EH AMADO! PORQUE DIOS MIO ¿¡POR QUE ME ENAMORE DE UN AMOR TAN IMPOSIBLE! No soy mas qe una idiota..! -lanzo un kunai al espejo rompiendolo- No importa si me da mala suerte siempre la eh tenido... ¡ESTUPIDA HINATA ESTUPIDA! -salio del baño y se encontro a Naruto en la puerta y salio corriendo cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba fuera de su casa y sin duda era una de las noches mas frias de konoha y ella usando solo un pijama-

-Naruto: ¡HINATA! ¿Donde estas?

*ZIP, ZIP, ZIP*

-: NARUTO! QUE HACES AQUI!

-: UZUMAKI NARUTO!

-: CUÑADOO! Ah no jiji

(Hiashi i Neji miran con cara de ¿que? A Hanabi)

Capitulo 4

(Hiashi i Neji miran con cara de ¿que? A Hanabi)

-Hanabi: ¿Qué?...

-Naruto: ¡Hinata espera! No te vayas

...En la calle...

-Hinata: Pzz Ino-chan

-Ino: (se asoma por la ventana) ¿Huh? ¿Quien es? *bostezo*

-Hinata: Abreme porfavor soy Hinata

-Ino: eh, esta bien

(Ino abre la puerta de su casa y Hinata pasa rapido)

-Ino: Sube a mi habitacion

-Papa de Ino: ¿Quien es?

-Ino: Hinata Hyuuga Papá

(Ino cierra la puerta de si cuarto mientras Hinata estaba parada enfrente de la ventana mirando hacia afuera, no se veia ella pues la cortina la cubria)

-Naruto de lejos: ¡HINATAA! OU Mi herida sangra no deberia correr, Hi-Hinata...

(Hinata soltó una lagrima)

-Hinata: Ino-chan dime la verdad, verdad que el error...siempre lo tengo yo? yo soy la tonta siempre verdad? -dijo mirando a Ino tristemente mientras que de sus mejillas blancas no dejaban de caer lagrimas-

-Ino: Hinata... -dijo con compacion- yo...

-Hinata: Yo se, eso es lo que soy, todo iba tan bien hasta que yo y mis estupidos pensamientos... Me pregunto que es peor.. seguirmo ilucionando o creer que me amara algun dia...

(Ino se queda callada y simplemente abraza a Hinata)

Ino: no te dire que no llores, porque aveces es mejor sacar las tristezas afuera -dijo abrazando fuertemente a Hinata-

(Hinata seco sus lagrimas)

-Hinata: esta bien Ino-chan Gracias creo que ya puedor irme al parecer Naruto-kun... ya se fue.

-Ino: ¿Que paso con el?

-Hinata: Mañana te digo

-Ino: ¿Pero vas a estar bien?

-Hinata: Si, Gracias denuevo adios...

(Hinata salio de la casa de Ino y empezo a caminar y empezo a nevar, ella solo traia puesto un short corto, una blusa de tirantes y un sueter de tela muy fina, le empezo a dar frio y ella se cubria con sus brazos tratando de mantenerse tibia, intento correr a su casa)

-A lo lejos: ¡HINATA!

(Hinata volteó hacia donde escucho que le llamaban, se distrajo y se tropezó y cayo en el duro asfalto)

-Hinata: ¡Au! (debo levantarme, debo levantarme)

*Naruto llego hacia donde estaba Hinata*

-Naruto: ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hinata: ¿Te importa?

-Naruto: ¡Que estas diciendo claro que si! Un camarada es un camarada y lo sabes bien Hinata

-Hinata: Un camarada eh... Ya veo. Esta bien sabes No esperaba nada mas(dijo sonrriendo aunque por dentro

estaba muriendo y miro al cielo)

-Naruto: Pero.. Hinata porque huiste asi?...

-Hinata: Por... Por una estupidez... Lamento haberte hecho venir para aca, no debiste aver venido esta

nevando -dijo apretandose mas fuerte por el frio que tenia-

-Naruto: :l, toma (dijo colocando su chaqueta sobre Hinata)

Sabes.. no hace falta que la devuelvas esta bien tengo mas en casa... (dijo dando su tipica sonrrisa)

(Hinata corrio a abrazar a Naruto)

-Hinata: Gracias perdon por todo el rollo, ahora creo que me ire

a casa, -dijo dandose la vuelta y empezando a caminar-

-Naruto: Pero es tarde, esta oscuro y ademas tu rodilla y tu frente sangran

-Hinata: No es nada grave encerio creeme

-Naruto: ¿Te acompaño?

-Hinata: No es necesario...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI PRIMER FANFIC ESPERO LES GUSTE ^^_**


End file.
